Conquest: Chaos of Love & Doom
by XoxoSonamy4440oxoX
Summary: Sonic gang faces new gruesome task from yours truly Eggman, he is cooking up a evil and sinister plot that will ultimately test them and the faith of the whole entire universe for existence. Will they rescue the universe?
1. New Prologue or Preview

Hey! It's me smiles bringing you an upcoming preview of my new story. The idea is well adventure with romance with couples: SonAmy, Knuxouge, & Tailsream. This is a mini preview. Hope you enjoy it! Yeah, p.s. I will reply to your reviews/messages soon. :p Just busy slightly. :p

Preview/Prologue: (Chaos of Love & Doom)

_The chase is final; it's real. There is no way out if it now, I have to do something! My friends are in danger. What could I do? What will happen? The disaster is chasing us, between our feet. We are running swiftly like the speed of light like Sonic. What can I do? _

_Am I the one who's the hider and the disaster is suppose to seek me like in hide n seek? Is this suppose to be a game? Is this suppose to be hilarious? Should I even hide before the disaster broadly, wildly clutches me and carries me to the limit? How can I escape from this disaster? How can I rescue my friends in time?_

_I have to no I must save my friends – period. _

I told you it was short. Hoped you liked the new preview. I hope I snatched your curiosity. Anyway, I might post my story, if your review my preview. Yeah, please review or you might not find out my story. LOL! The prologue is suppose to be anonymous pov by a character, I am not mentioning who. If you know, that's great I kind of made my points a bit obvious.

This is is new prologue/preview and it is clearly without odd grammar.

See ya!

-XoxoSonamy4440oxoX


	2. Mischievous Dilemma: Part A

Hello. Thanks for the reviews: Ksonic, 01sonamy01, Contanza Rose, Raging Sapphire Storm, Dark Maelstrom, Galexia the Chao, & OddSakura. Hey, sorry for the usual grammar and punctuation. Before you guys even reviewed, I also knew it had grammar problems and some words were missing. I just didn't have time to manage to edit them, because I was really busy. Yes, I do care about my audience and grammar corrections for this story, Ksonic. Thanks for reviewing my poor prologue. I will fix the title and my preview soon. I appreciate you guys enjoyed it and could tolerate the bad example of grammar. The only reason it was terrible was because I was doing my three science proj., math hw, s.s., and this story at the same time, seriously over booked. Anyway, that's why I had bad grammar, otherwise I wouldn't have at all. I want to apologize for the grammar errors I contributed. I really wanted to put this story, because I had the inspiration right then and there, I must have for got to proofread and grammar check. Sorry again. I repeat sorry. Thanks for respecting my bad prologue.

Some of you were confused of my prologue. I'm sorry for the confusion, I would of explained it earlier, but I was busy. Let me explain – the preview was an anonymous pov by a character. She is describing her friends are in danger. Eggman and an a new enemy captured all her friends and now she is getting hunted down. She fears that they'll try to kill them and her. She was getting chased my a new enemy (mention later). She was describing her nightmare, thoughts, and feelings right then.

I hoped I explained some of the confusion I created. I'm a master at CONFUSION. LOL! Anyway, I'm really a good writer, In fact writing and math is highest of my grades in school. I will prove it by trying to include good grammar, proofread, and etc. Sorry for the long bla, bla, and bla. Anyway let's continue….

Conquest: (Chaos of Love & Doom)

A contraption was expediting in the air. "Hey Amy & Cream, prepare for the high speed, the X-Tornado is going to be soaring swiftly," Tails commented. They both nodded and buckled their seat belts. Amy gazed out to see her sweet, ebullient cobalt hedgehog accelerating extremely like the celerity of the wind. Amy beamed sweetly pressing her hand on the glass of the window.

Sonic stared up at the soaring X-tornado above him. He realized Amy was smiling and gazing sweetly, reflecting her beauty. Amy had changed since she was 12. Amy now is 13, she wears a sparkling, cerulean shirt with short sleeve and a long sleeve, she wears her two golden bracelets but now it is engraved Amy Rose. She also wears a dark navy – colored pant with cute, sky blue flowery ruffles; and including she also wears a golden headband with engraved circular and line patterns on it, that Sonic had given to her for her 13th b-day. Sonic gave a smile and winked to Amy. Amy was hypnotized by his emerald eyes gawking at her. Her muzzle turned blossom-colored when he gave her a loving smile and wink.

Ever since the Meterax attack and the new events going on in their lives, Sonic and Amy became more closer to each other. Sonic and Amy both realized it, even if one of them looks into each others eyes or are even close to each other, they both blush a deep red. They both harness romantic feelings for each other. Amy was preoccupied by the gaze, she was interrupted from the gaze by Cream calling her name. "Amy!" she bursted amiably anticipating to receive her awareness. "Huh? Oh, sorry Cream," she apologized with realization. "Amy, have you been staring at Mr. Sonic again?," Cream questioned with wide eyes. Amy became embarrassed and defensive and replied, "Uh…no Cream, I was just glancing at the beautiful view." Cream became more curious and answered, "Amy, but Mr. Sonic was zooming through the view, you were staring at." "Fine, you win Cream. Yes, I was looking at Sonic. He was smiling very fondly," She replied while she had a hopeful grin. "Amy, is Mr. Sonic and you more than friends?," Cream asked smiling joyfully at the thought. "Well, it's kind of complicated…I don't know exactly, it feels like we became kind of close," she replied and turned to gaze at the rushing hedgehog. Cream understood Amy felt intimidated by the question, but she was filled with too much curiously waiting to burst. It was hard to keep it hidden.

Before Cream could open her mouth. Knuckles yelled, "We're going to meet Sonic in Eggman's new base, so prepare with the ships. Tails is going to give us the sign to jump down below to retrieve the enchanted, crusted Loovala gem. If Egghead uses it the planet will be history." "Mr. Sonic, is going to meet us at the base, Mr. Knuckles?," she inquired. Knuckles nodded with agreement. Amy smiled and said, "Okay, I'll head off to my rocket ship." She ran off dynamically to the launching pad to prepare with the rest.

Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Please review, if I have errors – please point them out for me. I appreciate it. Thanks. I hope you like my new chapter. Anyway, I will update mostly on weekends, 'cause the ch. will be longer, some days on week days, but they'll be shorter like my prologue. What is the Loovala gem, right? I'll explain in later chapters. Please review my chapter.

Disclamir: The copyrights to all the characters goes to Sega, 4Kids, & Sonic Team. I do not own any of them.

-XoxoSmiles oxoX


	3. Mysterious Crisis: Part B

Hi. Well, it's me again smiles. Anyway, I think I should say this: 1. There will be some of these websites

For Sonamy luver/fans. 2. This is going to be half of the full story, because I want to see what you guys think so…. **HOLD ON!** 3. My mom is getting a baby! YAY! I am getting a baby sis! **4. SonAmy luver for life. It's AWESOME! **

Silverdawn, I might make it longer…we'll see.

Thanks for reviewing: Constanza Rose, silverdawn2010. & sonamyluver718, Ksonic, Dark Maelstrom & etc.

**Xoxo…..oxoX**

_I hope Tails will hurry it up like now in this century for the launching pad to start, Amy aspired and thought._

Amy flicked her lashes to seize humdrum. _I wonder what Knuckles is thinking … probably about Rouge or the Master Emerald, no bet, She inquired._

Amy adjusted her view of the launching pad. _Maybe I should go find Cream and Cheese. _She timidly peregrinated for aberration to go to the hallway.

_I wonder what Sonic thinks about our relationship, she questioned. _She deliberately steadily stride until she approached Cream walking with Cheese.

Amy contentedly replied, "Hey Cream, are you ready to go to Eggman's base?"

Cream leered and answered, "Yes Amy, I'm prepared for Eggman." She smiled at her impressive companion with great joy.

Amy grinned, "That's great Cream…" Amy tried to continue but was sporadic by Tails proclaiming loudly with the alert that it's time to go kick Eggman's new mischievous plot out of his cranium.

Amy and Cream galvanized in a snap. They both narrowed their eyes at each other to say let's go!

Amy equipped herself and she made sure she was wearing her golden headband for serendipity. _Sonic, we're coming, don't worry. _She put pressure on the red button and pushed the gearshift forward. She egresses out of the launching pad with full ferociously including aggression. Vile, vicious blazes and flames engraved marks on the launching pad after her departure.

Xoxo….oxoX

Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and Tails met up together to locate Sonic. Luckily, it didn't take too long since Sonic dashed with severe, capable alacrity. Everyone tapped on the space craft of their and opened it to bound off. Sonic came in after they leaped off.

Sonic possessed enthusiasm and broadly smiled. "Hey guys, let's go get Eggbut in the base and destroy his plot, Tails and Knuckles go together inside and Amy and Cream come with me," he instructed.

Tails said, "Okay Sonic, we'll go locate the Loovela gem." Knuckles nodded with agreement.

Amy agreed and smiled at the thought of being with her hero. She decided Sonic made a good plan for once that included them together.

_Mr. Sonic, he's telling that Amy could be with him together, Amy was right they managed to be more attached than distant. _Cream thought with joy jumping frantically up and down in her mind.

Amy walked close to Sonic and kissed his cheek, she also winked at him. Sonic felt overpowered by Amy with very close yet minor contact. He felt a sparks flickering during the connection on his cheek. Amy giggled a bit by Sonic's astonished expression. Sonic put his arm in the rear of his back and turned slightly a little to conceal his light burgundy cheeks. Sonic shifted back to his normal self and position in a flash.

Cream beamed at the embarrassment he encountered.

Amy replied, "Good luck, Sonic."

Sonic answered shyly, "Yeah, uh … you too, Amy."

Knuckles grunted at the scene of affection full of envy. He wanted Rouge to kiss him on the cheek like she did to Sonic. Knuckles replied and smirked, "Hey lover boy, snap out of the kiss that your girlfriend gave you."

Sonic said defensively, "Yeah, look who's talking Knucklehead, why don't go to Rough so she smooch you and make you blush as a tomato." Sonic sneered with joy acquiring a descent comeback.

Knuckled boiled with rage about to explode when Tails said,"Hey Knuckles, let's get moving." 

Tails became happy during their romance moment. He understood his brother well that he had love for the rose hedgehog, he's just trying to obscure his emotions. He also wanted to leave before another argument begin, desired to deflect it before the attention between Knuckles and Sonic became worse.

**Xoxo…oxoX**

**This is the websites for SONAMY LUVERS go to Sonic wiki and type in Amy Rose and go to (same type in). Anyway, yeah that's my chapter 2, hope you like it. Lastly, I would update this weekend if you review. Please can you tell your friends to view my story and write reviews? Please answer this question in you review when you review the chapter and also tell what you think of the sites, you probably know wiki but not sega wikia. Please review this chapter if you want update.**

**Copyrights: No Sonic characters are mine, only SEGA, Sonic Team, and 4Kids.**


	4. Profligate Contraptions Crusading Action

**Hey! Thanks for giving 20 reviews already only for 2 chapters and a prologue. I would appreciate it if you guys tell your reviewers/friends on this site to review this story! PLZ… I'd really be really really happy! **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Xoxo….oxoX**

Sonic, Amy, & Cream sauntered cautiously in the barriers of Eggman's base. Sonic dashed off to observe if any robots were anywhere to be seen. He then after being vigilant told Amy and Cream to keep them aware and secure out of any clutches of danger. Cream started to murmured about the together of Sonic and Amy together sweetly filled her heart with joy. She imagined them getting married and she being the ring carrier or being flower girl at the wedding. She happily screeched with joy.

Amy thought there might be a relevance toward Cream's murmurings, she then asked, "Cream, what are you murmuring about?" She looked at her best friend with curiosity trying to search why she was acting so unusual.

"Amy, I was just thinking Mr. Sonic and you might actually kiss someday to form your relationship," Cream answered gleefully.

Amy and Sonic turned their heads towards each other and then turned it away from each other, they both were coming across ruddy cheeks that were turning cherry each minute after the mention of the word **"kiss". **

Sonic broke the gauche tranquility and said, "I see one of Eggman's robots approaching us, we better get prepared."

Amy came fully aware about the robot and took out her two metal Frisbees. She them turned the button that adhere together to create first a long baton-like weapon which contains two Shuricans at end of the weapon. She instead switched it, so she detached the long baton-like device into two parts. It then transformed it into two hammers. Tails had given her this new weapon to make her a better fighter. She was now set for battle. Cream took Cheese in her right hand she flapped her ears to be in the ear. Sonic was prepared with his velocity and speed.

The robot kept moving forward to the hallway all the heroes/heroines were located to make sure no intruders were in the perimeters of the base. Robot suddenly analyzed three heat waves from living organisms. He investigated the hallway. He then said, "Enemies detected, set for battle mode." He was arranged with lasers, missiles, bombs, rockets, and everything unimaginable.

" 'Guess Egghead can really bring the fight and the fun with him," he answered while chuckling. "Amy and Cream, let's go finish this rusty tine case of useless and unwanted bolts." Sonic darted his own eyes to take a glimpse at Amy when she wasn't looking. She had fiery rage in her eyes (good sign) to take down the robot, he was always impressed by his Rose. He smiled softly before Amy peeped at Sonic, Sonic rapidly turned his face before Amy could catch him. He timidly blushed a light rosy on his cheeks for a second or two.

The robot threw missiles at Sonic. Sonic bounds into the air missing the targets that were coming towards him. Sonic forms into a spinball and Amy strikes with her weapon at him causing him to collide against the robot, damaging it. They did the attack move: "Fast ball" against the opponent.

"Good teamwork, you two," Cream commented. They both said "thanks" looking at each other.

Amy then after knowing the robot became vulnerable she did her walloped it with her hammer destructively sending it high in the sky. (Low Blow) She then blows on her hammer while closing her emerald orbs, she smirks with wit. Before Sonic could spin dash at the robot to finish it off, Amy operated fast and did her move called "Blow Kiss" on Sonic. Sonic shyly smiled after the kiss, & attacked the robot sending combustion of incineration.

"Thanks, for the blow kiss, Amy." He smiled at her gazing wonderfully into her emerald eyes. He winked.

"You're welcome, Sonic, I was happy to do it." She smiled and lightly melted with a blush.

High beams of security alerts were heard after the combustion. Eggman had heard the combustion sending numerous clustering set of destructive implements. Sonic then acted immediately grabbing Amy and Cream carrying them rousingly. They hung on as tight as possible to escape the sudden rush of explosion started by Sonic.

Xoxo…oxoX

Yes, I finished this new chapter. Anyway, hope you liked it. As I said earlier, please tell any reviewers/friends about my story on this site. Please review I'm anticipating on what you think. What do you think? Can you please answer the questions listed below?

Q: 1. Can you tell anyone about my story?

2. Do you think I captured the character's attitude and etc?

3. What do you think? Do I need to improve anything?

Yes, this is the action part of the story starting…stay TUNED! 

Copyrights: I have no right to the SEGA characters, or Sonic Team, they belong to them and only them.


	5. Emancipating Act: Mysterious New Face

Bonjour! Ni Hao! Hola! Kon ni chi wa! Hallo! These are differ languages that means, "hi." Anyway, let's go to the story! I have a treat for you people today.

**Xoxo…oxoX**

The five heroes scattered in the hallways of the Eggman's base. The golden two-twin tailed fox and the scarlet-colored echidna moved with motion silently & was dawdling while pacing.

"Tails, can you track down the Loovala gem trinket or gizmo?" Knuckles asked with curiosity.

"Knuckles, it's not a trinket or a gizmo, it's a detector that picks up the sense of the gem. Anyway, yes I the gadget is legit. The detector caught the location of the gem. We are getting nearer to Eggman's base," Tails announced.

Knuckles nodded and understood what Tails had said. The alerts of Eggman's base started to beep in all the hallways. The heroes paid heed to the beeping. They speedily rushed to avoid any danger that was coming their way. Unfortunately, the heroes were ensnared by a colossal metal barricade.

"Tails, now how will that detector help us?" Knuckles questioned.

The robots congregated around the heroes, the heroes primed themselves for battle. In the metal contraption above the head of the heroes suddenly a pale-colored with black wings (bat) emerged from the contraption.

"Do you boys need my help?" Rouge smirked while questioning. The bat flapped her wings in the air.

"No way, we don't need your help, you bat!" Knuckles commented angrily. Knuckles snapped that the scene of the bat.

"Well Knucklehead, if you say so, but it seems like you do need help." Rouge sneered while glancing at her nails.

"Fine, just help." Knuckles muttered still grunting.

There were dozens of robots with laser beams. Rouge turned into a tornado wiping 20 robots. Tails applied his ability called: SCAN. He located the robots flaws then he told Knuckles. Knuckles uses his claws and daggers at them and obliterated the robots. Tails flew up in the air with his tails and tinkered all the robots; then all of the robots were eradicated immensely with a big blast of boom.

One final robot blasted laser at Knuckles wounded his fist while he was unacquainted without defenses. He clenched his fist agony.

Rouge heaving with anger used her metal boots to assault the robot & terminate it for good. She then quivered at the pain of Knuckles. She attained to his wound with a calm, cotton cloth rapping it around his fist. She gently kissed wound. Rouge was contented to relieve the pain of Knuckles a little it.

Knuckles blushed at the kiss. Knuckles said, "Thanks Rouge."

Rouge smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome, Knucklehead, but try to stay in aware next time."

Knuckles felt his cheek blushing steadily, he reached up to his cheek to feel it. He then smiled at Rouge and glanced into her blue green eyes. They kept glancing at each other.

Knuckles had the desire to kiss Rouge on the lips right then and at the stop, tough he overcame it and even though it was killing him. _This was the opportunity to kiss her, like Sonic said she could smooch me. __**Knuckles thought.**_

Rouge was moving forward and forward giving off a signal.

_What is Rouge doing? __**Knuckles panicked. **_

_Just lean in, don't be afraid. __**Knuckles encouraged.**_

Knuckles leaned in and so did Rouge for their first kiss when Tails said, "Hey loverbirds, we have to find Sonic, Amy, and Cream." He knew Knuckles was about kiss Rouge, but he knew they didn't have time since they were attacked in the base, the others must be in danger.

"Let's go." Knuckles stated.

Rouge and Tails flew in the air. Knuckles ran swiftly trying to locate the other heroines/heroes.

**Xoxo…oxoX**

**Well, awww..Tails! Poor Rouge and Knux… LOL! You probably thought I'd put Sonic, Amy, and Cream in this chapter. NO WAY! Try again later in the next chappy. **** I told I would add Knuxouge. There you have it. We will include in more all of the couples and ACTION. Please review. **

**Copyrights: No characters belong to me only SEGA, and Team SONIC. **

**SEE YA!**

**-smiles**


	6. HeroinesHeroes vs Eggbut's Toys: A1

Hey, it's me: **XoxoSonamy4440oxoX**, I've seen the reviews. I understand what I have to do to make my story better. Thanks. Please**EXCUSE** my bad **grammar or spelling. **It'll try to do better as I go along with my story. I took consideration into these categories: **DETAIL,**_** longer story, action (pop), more romance scenes**_, _**update in slower pace, grammar, and spelling**_ … (**HENCE**: everything.) The names of attack moves I listed are actual moves from the characters. (special touch) My odd formal language well, you see the reason is I attended many spelling bees when I was young and I had to learn tough and complex vocabulary. I'm not trying to be sophisticated; it's just I have a extensive vocabulary, it was enhanced by the spelling bees. Sorry. It'll try to message all you guys back and your reviews. Sorry about that … I'm trying to fix it. I am 100% American guaranteed the thing is my school is kind of teaches English badly, so I'm moving soon. Don't worry, & that's the reason for the grammar. Ugh..*sweat drops* I have been also looking at some of your stories to improve my ENGLISH. LOL! Thanks for the inspiration: 01sonamy01, Ksonic, SilverDawn2010, RagingSapphireStorm, IHeartSonamy & special thanks to **Shizuku Tsukishima749. ^^ Thank you all for the inspiration, reviews, and PMS. Thank you to all who reads my story and tolerates my complicated formal language and English. (Please check out my bio in the next few days, I'm going to update it and vote on my new poll. Thanks. ****) Now let's go and explore this conquest … shall we?**

The azult yet cocky blur narrowed his emerald orbs and gazed upon the various passageways and corridors of the rotund man's secret headquarters._' Geez … Eggbut, couldn't you have made these hallways easy directly leading to your base, instead of these twists and turns?' _Sonic kept getting irritable and bigotry by all the blockages in the passageways he encountered. _Whooosh…whoosh…whoosh…_ Sonic hastened himself in lightening speed with the rosy hedgehog and creamy-chocolate skinned and chestnut – ecru-colored eyed rabbit grabbed by his two hands.

'_Sooooonnnniiiiiccccc…please slow down and stop furiously dashing, I know we have to avoid the dumb tin metal Egghead sent to track us down and locate Egghead's base. Please Sonic consider taking a break.' _Amy aspired. The rosy hedgehog bit her lip with anxiousness and her stomach was forming queasiness. Her bang-quills covered up her jade orbs by the gust of wind and her new extensive back quills oscillated in the breeze. Amy moved her lips and blew a slight breeze to adjust her bang-quills, to glance at something instead of being blinded by her bang-quills; she finally positioned a piece of her bang-quills. Her jade orbs saw the cobalt hedgehog dashing madly carrying her and her rabbit companion. She blushed a tiny bit of how he was holding her.

"Sonicccc, I know you're trying to search for Eggman's base, but I'm getting nauseous by all the running. I also know the robots are lurking trying to catch and find us to take us to Eggman, but maybe we should let them find us and let them take us to his base," Amy complained. Amy caught sight of one of Eggbut's Eggbots. She pointed her finger to one of the robots. Sonic nodded.

"Ames, sorry but dozens & dozens of Eggbut's toys are on our track. Your plan is a good one, but it's too risky. We can't take down all the robots by ourselves, we obviously need backup," Sonic explained. Sonic focused on passing the robot quickly but silently, so it won't be able to detect their presence.

" , where are Tails and Mr. Knuckles? Will we able to find them?" The young rabbit questioned. She folded up her ears to listen better. She had hearts for Tails, when the name slips out her tongue … Her heart misses a beat in her heart.

"Cream, Tails and Knux are looking for the Loovela gem and we're looking for Eggman's base. I don't exactly know where they are, heck I can't even figure out where we are by all these passageways. Don't worry, though we'll find them soon. Me and Amy will protect you and secure you. I know we're getting closer to Eggman's base. Tails and Knux might be near in one of the passageways, they are all so similar with their gray texture and with metal linings," Sonic commented. Cream was a little frightened about the confusion of location. Sonic reassured with a bright and loving beam. Cream then smiled at him back with gleaming coca eyes of hope.

Sonic heard rustling near one of the passageways. He successfully passed one of the robots Amy pointed out. He targeted to follow the murmuring sound and sounds of footsteps.

Sooo…what did you think? Did I do better than my other chapters? Don't lie it won't be beneficial to me or to you (the reader). Yes, this is short, but I am reassuring you it will be a longer chapter next time. **PROMISE! **I first need to know if I added lots of detail enough to catch you, grammar, and etc. Did I do the right thing to study from your stories to make mine, to improve it? Was it even successful? Can you please look at my bio and PM me of what you think and vote on my poll? Lastly, again I repeat tell your FRIENDS and reviewers to read and review my story. Was this the way you wanted me to scribe? Please answer these questions in your **REVIEW**! Yes, please and you **MUST** review. Thanks. I will add more romance moments and etc, soon. **REVIEW! **

**Copyrights: I do not own any of Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA, SonicTeam, and Sonic corporations/companies or any t.v. company that lets us view Sonic X like 4 Kids and etc.**


	7. Breaks1

( ….**Sneak Peek?/ Short Intermission):**

_**Sneak Peak Ch. 11: "OMG… Eggman, you can't do this to us, you just can't! Awwwwhhhh!" The character blinked his/her eyes furiously, thinking of how to demolish Eggman's attempts. He/she was covered with grief and guilt consuming the character, knowing that his/her friends rest in the character's hands. – short quote**_

_**by an anonymous character.**_

**You guys are probably questioning why always anonymous character! I have a reason. It is for you to decide to go on with my story or not.**

**This is content is required for this story: Conquest: Chaos of Love & Doom, I am trying to tell there will be a change in the story with more details, longer chapters, action, romance, mystery, and etc. Prepare for yourself for more for the dramatic moments ahead. This is a dramatic pause to help catch your attention. After 4-6 chapters this dramatic intermission is going to occur.**

**If you have seen in a book, there are breaks before suspense, drama, or something, I thought I would add one of my own. After chapter 6, I will not be typing for at least maybe 2-4 weeks for a special reason, maybe this site's desire or this site its self will lure me back in, I don't know. But I'll say this is a awesome website. I'm honored to be here and share my imagination! Thank you creator of Fanfiction. com,**

**Another preview: "The masked clone hides his face, lurking in the face, who is he? What does want?" – (anonymous character)**

**You would say my brain is whack, yes, it is. **

**Thanks for reading! **

-**Xoxo0444****ʎɯɐ****uosoxoX**

**Fanficition Member;**

**Author: Smiles **


End file.
